Moping
by Angel Dove1
Summary: It's Seto's birthday and the CEO is yet again alone. Upset about the latest tabloid story about him, he falls into Mokuba's cunning trap to hook his brother up with the one he loves. Will it work or will Seto be alone? Oneshot


Happy birthday, Seto! This will be another birthday day story for my favorite Yu-gi-oh character. Of course like always. I don't own any of the characters. This story was inspired because I was being silly one day and suddenly called someone a Mopy Dick because they seemed all depressed. It cheered them up suddenly LOL. I hope you enjoy this story.

Warning: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaiba stared at the latest tabloid. He didn't know where these people got their ideas but the mere title had him debating on reading it or not. There was a picture of him walking with his head down outside of the office. It clearly looked like he was depressed when he knew for a fact that he was working on his PDA at that moment. The picture didn't show his hands conveniently. The headline spread across the picture made him slightly curious on what the article was about. "Mopy Dick," the CEO thought finally flipping through the magazine.

He sighed and started skimming through the article. "What the hell?" he nearly shouted, throwing the article across the room, not caring where it landed. He crossed his arms and stared out the window. "I have not been moping." He turned his attention back to the beeping computer screen. He clicked on the program for a video session, revealing his younger brother. He could never get used to seeing the more mature Mokuba with short hair. To him, he would always be that wild carefree younger brother.

"Good evening, Nii-sama," Mokuba's voice echoed from the speakers.

"Good morning, Mokuba. How is everything going at the convention?"

"As well as you expected. The Americans love the new model of duel disks. You'll defiantly make a killing over here. Will you be joining us for the closing ceremonies? They were thinking about making it also a birthday celebration."

Kaiba thought for a few moments. If he tried making it there on time, he wouldn't have any time to sleep. Did he really want all that attention? "No, I have a lot of work here to finish. I'll trust that you'll finish everything."

Mokuba frowned. "I really don't want you alone on your birthday."

"You worry too much, Little Brother. I'm often alone and it doesn't bother me."

"So, you're not moping?"

"You read that garbage and believed it?" Kaiba growled, slightly disappointed that Mokuba of all people would think that about him.

"You are turning thirty and I never saw you dating. It's been two months since we've been in the same room together. It's easy to believe. Roland says all you do is go back and forth from work. What do you do in that large mansion by yourself? You know you can invite anyone over to spend time with you. I know you had crushes on people. Why don't you try bringing them over to the house and talking with them?" Mokuba's eyes suddenly lit up. "I'll tell you what. If you promise to physically go buy your own birthday cake tomorrow, oh wait, today, I'll believe that nothing is wrong."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Fine. I suppose you want me to take a picture of it."

"No, just bring Roland with you. I'll email you the address of the best bakery in Domino in about an hour."

"Fine. Was there anything else?"

"No. Well yes. Happy birthday, Nii-sama. I wish we could be together."

Kaiba smiled softly. "Thank you. I'll see you next week. Good night, Mokie."

"Good night, Seto."

The CEO closed the session and stared at the empty desk. He didn't have anything left to do besides signing a few more papers, but he didn't want to celebrate his birthday half on a plane and then with strangers in a strange place. He glanced at the time, not realizing that he had been sitting there for almost an hour. It was too early in the morning to be bored. He glanced at his phone, seeing the email from Mokuba. With a heavy sigh, he paged his secretary. "Have my driver bring the car around and cancel any appointments for the rest of the day."

"Right away, Kaiba-sama," her voice rang through the phone.

He packed the last of his paperwork into his briefcase and walked out of the office. He knew he didn't have any meetings scheduled, but he didn't want to risk anyone expecting him there when he was going home. He rode the elevator all the way down without even stopping. It was like either everyone was gone for the day or they weren't moving from their workstations. The limousine waited for him with the door open and Roland standing beside it. He slid into the car without a word. Roland sat next to him, looking at his phone. "Mokuba-sama sent me the address of the bakery. Did you want me to call ahead and get a cake made for you?"

"No, I will order one that's ready. No need for anything on it. I'll be the only one eating it."

Roland nodded and watched his boss. He knew that telling Mokuba about Kaiba locking himself away might make Kaiba angry, but in the long run hopefully it would help his boss. He wanted to see him happy and not digging himself into an early grave. Roland didn't agree with most of what the article said about Kaiba, but he did notice the loneliness that would shine through his eyes. The CEO's mask was usually firmly in place, but sometimes it slips in these moments when he's with people he trusts. He hoped that Mokuba's plan would help Kaiba.

They arrived at a small bakery in the heart of downtown Domino. The building was decorated for Halloween. Outside of the door, a small woman was handing out sample cups of apple cider with various cookies to the people passing by. No one paid attention to the limousine pulling up directly out front. Roland left the car first followed closely by Kaiba. The CEO stopped to look at the cookies the woman was handing out. He stared in amazement at the bat shaped cookie. The icing was beautiful and gave the cookie an appearance that it was a real bat. He shook his head when the woman offered him a cookie and drink before walking into the building. The small chime of the bell announced his presence, but the shop remained empty. He didn't mind since he had yet to choose what he wanted.

The smells almost made the infamous brunet drool. He didn't know what he loved the most about the smells, the bread or the sweet smell of cupcakes. Kaiba leaned over the display case and smiled at the graveyard made out of small cakes and gummy worms. He moved over to another case, not noticing that he was being watched. This case had small cakes, a few cupcakes and cookies. He debated on choosing one cupcake or the small cake that he could get at least two slices.

Kaiba looked up at the person who walked behind the case and stared. Standing right in front of him was the last person he expected to see. "Jounouchi," he said softly. The smaller man was gorgeous in Kaiba's eyes. His hair was much more tamed than it used to be and shined brighter than the sun. The white short sleeve shirt barely hid his muscular chest and arms.

"I never expected you to come here. What can I do for you?"

"I didn't know you worked here."

"I own it. Mokuba was here for the grand opening. I thought he would tell you."

"He didn't. Actually, he told me I should get a cake here."

Jounouchi leaned against the counter. "Did you want to order one for a future date or buy one today."

"Buy one today."

"Is it for Mokuba?"

"No, actually it's for me."

Jounouchi glanced at the date. "It's your birthday, isn't it?" Kaiba nodded and the blond smiled. "Let's get you out of here as soon as possible. I'm sure you want to celebrate it with someone special. Did you have one in mind?"

"I think that bottom one. It's just going to be me tonight. Mokuba is in America."

Jounouchi pulled the small cake out of the case and placed it into the box. "You're going to be by yourself?"

"Mokuba was the only one to celebrate my birthdays."

The blond sealed the box and placed it on the display case for Kaiba to take. "I'm surprised that you are still single. Are you not seeing anyone?"

"I haven't found the right person. How much?"

"On the house. Call it a birthday gift. I hope you find your special someone soon. Someone like you shouldn't be alone."

Kaiba looked at Jounouchi as if seeing him in a new light. He never expected that from him. "Thank you." He took the cake and started for the door but he found himself stopping. "If your not doing anything tonight, would you like to come over?"

Jounouchi smiled brightly. "Sure. Are you still living at the same place?" Kaiba nodded. "I close up at six. I could come over right after work."

"That's fine. We'll share my cake when you get there." The brunet smiled softly. "See you then." He left the small bakery and got back into the limousine, missing Roland smiling and sending a message to the Mokuba.

Kaiba spent the rest of the afternoon trying to plot the night. He couldn't lie and say he wasn't attracted to Jounouchi. He wasn't in the past, but this more mature image of Jounouchi caused his blood to boil. He glanced around the living room, wondering if Mokuba knew this would happen. He frowned and walked over to the fireplace. Maybe Jounouchi knew as well. The brunet tossed the lit match into the fireplace watching as small flames became a large fire. He stoked it before moving over to the couch, thinking about Jounouchi.

The blond didn't seem shocked to see him and very openly accepted his invitation. It was hard not to believe Mokuba was responsible. He leaned his head against the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling. "That title is starting to fit," he mumbled. "I am moping and I've always been classified as a dick." The CEO growled, hating that he was thinking like that.

The front door rang, knocking him from his thoughts. He walked over to the door, running his fingers through his hair. He opened it to see Jounouchi holding up a bottle of wine. "I brought wine even though I'm sure you already have a few bottles here."

Kaiba smiled and lead him through the hallway and into the living room. "It's the thought that counts." The brunet motioned for him to sit down before disappearing into the kitchen for some glasses. He set them on the table in front of Jounouchi who poured them each a glass. "Did you have anything in mind that you wanted to do?"

The blond shrugged. "I really don't know what you're into. We can watch a movie. I like a lot of different types of genres. Or, we can talk. I would suggest playing a game, but maybe you don't want to since you work for a gaming company."

"I still enjoy games though I don't know about playing one right this second. We can watch a movie." Kaiba took a sip of the wine and set it down on the table. He walked over to the large wooden cabinet directly beside the flat screen television and opened it up. "You can choose the movie."

The blond whistled, looking at all the movies. "It looks like you have every popular movie ever made."

"Almost. When Mokuba was younger he used to like spending Saturday nights watching movies with me. When he got older and officially became my vice president, we spent less time together."

Jounouchi pulled out a movie and looked up at Kaiba. "It must have been lonely for you, especially once Mokuba started dating. Why haven't you started dating?"

Kaiba took the movie without even looking at the title and putting it into the DVD player. "It's difficult. Before Mokuba turned eighteen, I had to be careful who I was seen with. I could lose my rights to be his guardian if it was proven that I was raising him in an unsafe environment. Now that I don't have to worry about that, it's more along the lines that I don't want to find someone that is just after my money or status." He moved back over to the couch and sat down.

"Did you even try finding someone?"

"Not really. I've been busy lately with the new duel disks and releasing them in both Japan and America."

"I understand. It takes a lot of work keeping a business running." Jounouchi refilled their glasses before focusing on the television. "For now, we should enjoy the movie and not think about anything else."

"I agree." The brunet took the glass away from Jounouchi and sipped it before turning his attention to the television. It made him feel warm knowing that someone understood not being able to have a private life with running a business. He didn't know how others did it, but that must be the difference between his company and the others. He cared about his employees and didn't want to risk losing any of them because he selfishly wanted a life.

Jounouchi glanced every now and then at Kaiba. The once emotionless man seemed completely different. The man was easier to read and he could tell that something was bothering the CEO. He wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that the tabloids made it seem like he was depressed. Could it be that it was telling the truth? The blond found himself intrigued with Kaiba more than the movie. The brunet watched the movie, oblivious to the stares that he was getting from the blond. He had never seen this movie fully before. He usually didn't like science fiction movies and would usually work on his laptop while Mokuba watched it. Something about the story line of the space movie made it easy to follow and kept him entertained for the moment. He felt strangely drained though. Even with the movie as entertainment, he found his eyes becoming heavy. He fought his fatigue, not wanting to fall asleep on the blond that sacrificed his free time to stay with him.

It wasn't long before Jounouchi felt a weight on his shoulder. He tilted his head and saw Kaiba's closed eyes. Smiling, he wrapped his arm around the obviously exhausted man. He had never seen that peaceful look on Kaiba's face. It was a nice change and he hoped he could see more of it. He did choose to spend Kaiba's birthday with him not because Mokuba asked him, but because he wanted to see if they could get along. It wasn't a secret that they hated each other in high school. In fact, Jounouchi didn't hate him as much as he was jealous.

The man, in Jounouchi's opinion, had it all and barely smiled. He could see his brother at anytime while he could only see his sister at certain times. Kaiba was rich and Jounouchi was poor. He was a genius while the blond barely passed high school. The blond gently shifted and moved Kaiba to lie down on the couch with his head in his lap. He played with Kaiba's hair completely ignoring the movie. He reached back for the jacket he threw on the couch and used it as a blanket over the brunet's legs. He didn't want to move to find a blanket. Jounouchi was sure Kaiba would wake if he moved again. He reached slightly forward for the remote and shut everything off.

Jounouchi found himself watching the flickering fire while he continued to play with Kaiba's hair. He felt oddly comfortable with Kaiba's head in his lap and enjoyed the environment of the mansion. He slowly drifted off to sleep not able to fight it. He was sure that he could stay awake until Kaiba awoke, but the strain of filling Halloween cookie orders along with his usual requests was too much for him.

Kaiba awoke first the next morning, shivering to the slight cold and sore from sleeping curled up. He groaned, hating that he must have fallen asleep on the couch again and forgetting that Jounouchi was there. As the fog slowly began to clear, he realized that the pillow he usually slept on felt warm and uneven. He blinked a few times and shot up when he realized it was legs. He relaxed once he noticed that it was Jounouchi. The blond's head was down, and he had his arms crossed over his stomach.

The CEO smiled and very quietly got off the couch. He used the jacket that was on him and placed it on Jounouchi for the time being before walking into the kitchen. They didn't even get to share his cake. He felt guilty for falling asleep, but he was sure the blond would understand. He reached to the top cabinet for the coffee beans and placed them into the coffee maker so he could grind and brew them. He glanced at the clock, staring in disbelief. He couldn't believe that it was already eight in the morning. Concerned about when Jounouchi was suppose to be at work, he walked back in and knelt in front of the blond. "Jounouchi," he called.

The blond squeezed his eyes before slowly opening them. He blinked a few times until his vision cleared. He stretched and yawned. "Good morning, Kaiba."

"What time do you have to be at work?"

Jounouchi glanced at his watch and frowned. "At least three hours ago. It's okay. My partner would have gotten things together. I'll owe her, but she had to do that a couple of times before," he said calmly. He reached into his pocket and took out his cellphone. He pushed one button and placed it up by his ear while he yawned again. "Yeah, it's me. Kaiba's house. Yes, the Kaiba Seto. Mina. Mina. Minako!" he finally shouted. "Calm down for a moment and listen to me. Is everything okay? Okay. Call Sakura in early. I'm too tired to come in." Jounouchi rolled his eyes and watched as Kaiba moved back into the kitchen. "No, I'm not spending the day with my new boy toy. Oh, please Mina, stop. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and walked in the same direction as Kaiba.

He smiled and took the cup of coffee offered to him. "Do you have to go in to work today?"

"Not really. With most of the focus being on the convention that just ended yesterday, I haven't had much to do. Mokuba is great at keeping me bored and taking all the work. I brought what little work I had to do with me and that's not even due until next week. Do you have to go in?"

"No, Mina and Sakura will cover for the day. Do you want to try this movie thing again?"

Kaiba sipped his coffee and thought for a few seconds. "How about if we go for breakfast, see an afternoon movie and walk through the park afterwards?"

Jounouchi blushed. "You mean like a date."

"Not like a date. A real date. I'm single. How about you?"

"I'm available. Are you sure?"

"Why not? I won't have any custody battles from it. I don't care if I lose any of my employees or business associates because of it. I can't see any other person I would like to share my life with besides you."

Jounouchi face exploded with color. "What are you saying? You couldn't have possibly made that decision after only spending a few hours with me."

Kaiba sighed and placed his cup down on the counter before walking over to Jounouchi. He placed his hands on the shorter man's shoulders. "I never gave you the credit you deserved in the past. You are so much more than what I ever made you out to be. I'm sorry that I hurt you in the past, and I swear that I won't do it in the future. My standards were always high when I was searching for someone to share my life with, and I thought for the longest time it was because I was peculiar, but it turns out that I wanted someone like you. Someone that wouldn't just see me as a Kaiba and a genius, but as Seto. I haven't thought about this for long and it may seem spontaneous, but the pieces are falling together nicely. I would like to try if you would."

The blond chuckled. "That's the most meaningful thing I've ever heard you say. It's very touching. Thank you. I wouldn't mind going out on dates with you and sharing your life. I was shocked that you asked so suddenly. Today would be a wonderful day to start." He lifted his hand up and brushed his thumb across the brunet's lips. "But first," he said as he gently leaned up and kissed him. "I wanted a good morning kiss."

The brunet laughed. "That's not a kiss. That's just a peck." Kaiba wrapped one arm around Jounouchi's waist and placed his free hand under his chin. His eyes twinkled before slowly closing. He slipped his tongue into Jounouchi's slightly open lips, connecting them together. He twirled his tongue inside of Jounouchi's mouth, tasting him. The blond moaned, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's waist. He enjoyed the sensational kiss, feeling his body starting to tingle. The two broke apart leaving a small stream of saliva to still connect them until it slowly melted away.

Jounouchi opened his eyes and looked up at Kaiba. "I could get used to those." He slowly licked his lips, loving the taste of Kaiba. "Do you mind if I could make on requested before we go out on this date?"

"Not at all."

"Can we stop at my house first? I want to get a shower and clean clothes. I don't want to smell like a bakery all day."

"I don't see a problem with that. Why don't you watch some television while I take my shower here?"

"Okay. We can take my car today."

"Sure." Kaiba kissed Jounouchi cheek and walked over to the counter to chug the rest of his coffee. "It won't take me long."

"Don't rush on my account." The two walked back into the living room. Jounouchi sat back down on the couch while Kaiba moved out of the room and upstairs. The blond waited a few seconds before getting out his phone. "You can stop worrying, Mokuba."

"Is he okay?"

"He seems better today. Yesterday he looked different, not horrible though. He asked me out on a date today."

Mokuba paused for a few moments. "Seriously? That's great!"

Jounouchi chuckled. "I like it also. The kiss he gave me this morning was heavenly. It tingled my feet."

"Okay that's as far as you go. Don't tell me anything about your sex life with my brother. I'll let you by with this one, but after today you are not to tell me. I don't want to know."

"Not even a little."

"You're impossible! And, stop laughing at me. But, seriously, he's okay?"

"He will be. Thanks, Mokie. You made two people happy today."

The raven haired man smiled. "I made two stubborn fools see each other."

"Okay. You can call it that. I can't thank you enough."

"No need to thank me. Just keep him happy, okay?"

"That's a deal. I have to go. He should be almost done with his shower."

"How long ago did he go up?"

"Right before I called you."

"Oh you have like less than a minute then."

"How do you know?"

"He's always been like that. He must never deviate from his plan in the shower because he always comes out about the same time."

"Do I even want to know how you know this?"

"I lived with him for years, Jounouchi. There are things you just figure out after awhile."

"I'll take your word for it. Are you still coming home next week?"

"Yes. We can talk more than. Have fun on your date."

"I will. Thank you. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Jounouchi." The blond hung up the phone and smiled. This was turning out to be a good day for him. He glanced up in time to see Kaiba walking back into the living room. His hair was slightly damp from the shower. He wore leather black pants that hugged his hips beautifully and a long sleeve black turtleneck. The brunet was pulling on a long white coat that looked almost like his usual trench coat except this one didn't flow outward like the old one. Jounouchi stood and pulled on his jacket just in time to catch a glimpse of Kaiba's butt. "Defiantly a good day," Jounouchi thought, reaching into his pocket for his keys.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope you like it. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
